


Solitary confinement.

by Saige



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dai spoilers be wary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/pseuds/Saige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole digs a little too far into Rowan Trevelyan's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary confinement.

**Author's Note:**

> just another drabble, i'm putting off playing DAI right now because of the stupid patch that wrecks stuff. I made a new mage Trevelyan called Rowan though, so this fic is kind of about her. And Cole. Props to anyone who gets the reference included.

"Cold, dark and quiet. The templar is gone, ten bars holding me. What's a thousand minus seven?" Cole said suddenly, pausing in the middle of walking.

"Cole." Rowan warned. She remained calm and composed, but Cassandra noticed the small twitch in her eye.

"Up and down, constantly moving. Never sitting still, the silence is maddening. Nine hundred and seventy-eight, Nine hundred and seventy-nine.."

"Enough, Cole." Her voice held controlled anger, she rested her staff on the ground and turned around to face the young man. Cassandra looked at her with confusion, but she ignored her.

"Silence. Such deafening silence. Not a word nor breath heard, complete and utter stillness. Clapping hands together, laughing in relief as the sound echoed throughout the chambers. Think of my sister, remember the macarons she made for me. Nine hundred and ninety-three."


End file.
